A través del vacío 1
by Nikete9000
Summary: Nicky es uno de los pocos Tenno que vaga por el espacio, poco a poco formará un grupo con el que intentarán mantener el equilibrio en el Sistema Solar, o tal vez no, dependerá de los integrantes del grupo y de su cohesión, de obtener su "objetivo" o no. En este primer capítulo Nicky aún está solo pero poco tiempo pasará en solitario.


Vacío, oscuridad, angustia, pero también tranquilidad, serenidad, paz, son palabras muy contradictorias para describir exactamente lo mismo.

Cuando alguien pregunta sobre algo, espera una respuesta que sea fácil de visualizar en su cabeza, por ejemplo si preguntan, algo tan simple como, ¿qué es una lata?, supongamos que la lata esta llena de comida. El sujeto esperará una respuesta basada en su forma, su color, puede que su olor si fuese necesario o su tacto, casualmente se esperan respuestas en las que, se lo digas a quien se lo digas, pueda interpretarlo de igual manera, si dices que la lata es roja, todos la verán roja en sus cabezas, obviando problemas de vista, si respondes que su forma es cilíndrica, también pensarán lo mismo. Pero y si respondes, que la lata es lo que le va a proporcionar "vida" es lo que lo mantendrá vivo durante una tiempo mas.

Hay un problema y es, que este sujeto tiene a quién preguntar, en mi caso, bueno, solo podía basarme en lo que veía y para ser sincero, la respuesta objetiva era la primera. Vacío, significa que no contiene nada, pero no es que no contenga nada es que es nada, por otro lado oscuridad, ciertamente si algo es color negro, es oscuro, o sea que el material, absorbe toda la luz y no deja reflejarla, pero que contradictorio, si es nada ¿como puede haber algo que lo absorbe?

La respuesta es bien sencilla es un grado de "nada" tan elevado que simplemente la luz se desvanece, y no se olvide la guinda del pastel, angustia, esto último es un poco mas subjetivo, pero puedo asegurar que estar solo en la inmensidad del sistema solar es angustioso, pero cuando te acabas acostumbrando es como…

-¡OPERADOR! – Como siempre Ordis aparece para interrumpir mis charlas en solitario, aunque ahora que ha aparecido sería el momento de presentar. Ordis no es un ser vivo, al menos no en este momento, como dije estaba solo, Ordis es la consciencia de algún tipo de antiguo guerrero, que como castigo, en vez la muerte se le convirtió en lo que es ahora, un Cefalón.

También borraron todo lo que estuviera relacionado con su vida como humano, por esa razón la descripción que he dado de él es tan escueta, aunque en realidad debería describirlo, para que sea fácil de visualizar. Es un cubo.

Parecerá broma, pero es cierto, bueno es la forma con la que aparece, realmente él solo es un conjunto de unos y ceros, muchos, pero es lo que es.

– ¡OPERADOR! – Y si, a parte de ser un tanto impaciente, es idiota.

– Ordis te dije mil veces que no me molestes a nos ser que… – Lo que es corto de mentalidad no era, al fin y al cabo es una máquina yo puedo sumar dos mas dos y equivocarme, él por el contrario no.

– ¡SEA IMPORTANTE! Pero es importante, hemos llegado. – No me complace darle la razón pero era cierto habíamos llegado a Marte concretamente teníamos que aterrizar en el polo norte del planeta, si es que se puede considerar aterrizar lanzarme desde la nave sin que ésta llegue a tocar tierra.

– Operador, ¿quiere que le recuerde el objetivo de la misión? – Siempre que me pregunta si quiero que me recuerde la misión, hago lo mismo, ya es tradición, o manías mías, por molestar un poco.

– Claro, si sabes que nunca te escucho, dispara. – Hago el gesto de apuntar y disparar hacia él. La primera vez que se lo hice tenía el arma en la mano, y digamos que no le sentó excesivamente bien.

– Necesita capturar al V.I.P, tiene las coordenadas exactas de un enorme yacimiento de ferrita y mórfico en Europa, la luna de Júpiter y no deben de obtener tal cantidad de material. – Con el tema de las misiones, es mucho mas cuerdo y se toma las cosas mas en serio.

– Obviando que ya lo sabía recordaras tu parte, no me gustaría quedarme ahí abajo demasiado tiempo. Ah, y por cierto, sabes algo mas, has descubierto algo, ubicaciones, seguridad, tipo de cifrado, algo. – Probablemente una vez capture al V.I.P saltarán todo tipo de alarmas y mi cabeza estará en juego, Ordis deberá decirme dónde posicionará la nave dependiendo de lo cómo se organicen ellos.

– El lugar menos peligroso para interceptar al V.I.P será cuando esté en el hangar 23, tendrán muy restringido el uso de sus armas en las zonas de embarque, si no lo consigue en ese momento, la cosa se complicará mucho, la próxima oportunidad será a unos cincuenta metros a cielo descubierto, utilizan un cifrado Corpus estándar es una fábrica común al fin y al cabo, no querían levantar sospechas sobre esta reunión y otra cosa más, he localizado una señal que no aún no puedo descifrar, pero su cifrado me resulta familiar. Y por cierto debería ponerse el traje y equiparse, no falta mucho para su aterrizaje. – No me gustaba la idea de tener que luchar a cielo descubierto, es prácticamente un suicidio, tienen totalmente permitido el uso de sus armas, tienen naves, torretas y todas sus I.A, alietos, moas y los bursas e incluso algún as mas bajo la manga.

– La verdad, si no me hubieras avisado hubiese ido a pecho descubierto contra el Corpus, aunque no sea mi idea principal.

El traje, en primer lugar se basaba en un traje negro de nanofibras de grafeno, material el cual ahora mismo escasea mucho en todo el sistema solar, para monitorizar mis constantes vitales, no es realmente importante decirlo pero es muy apretado, con el tiempo te acostumbras pero antes de acostumbrarse se pasa mal. En segundo lugar está lo que se podría considerar la armadura, pero esta a su vez se componía de dos partes, la primera era como un segundo traje de nanofibras, con la diferencia de que en las partes inmóviles de mi cuerpo estaban reforzadas con placas de fibra de carbono, y por último unas placas duras como el diablo de fibra de carbono bañada en argón y recubierta de por una capa de grafeno, con una cantidad indecente de marcas de disparos, en los brazos que ascendían hasta los hombros y un par mas de placas en pecho y espalda. Cuando me equipaba era como un bocadillo duro de roer.

Y que no se puede olvidar lo mas importante, lo que permite que estén seguras las dos neuronas dentro de mi cabeza. Fabricado con diminutos tubos de grafeno y bañado en argón, una membrana cristalina que me permitía ver el exterior pero éste no podía verme, gracias al cielo, porque lo último que querría sería mi cara por todos los comercios neutrales del sistema solar y no pueda adquirir ni munición, ni armas, ni herramientas y mucho menos comida, claro está.

En la medio del casco, aproximadamente donde se situaría mi nariz hay serigrafiado con láser un triangulo rojo, el cual se ilumina dependiendo de mis pulsaciones. Lo cual, al principio veía sin sentido, pero básicamente es aprender a base de palos, si quieres ser sigiloso, lo último que debía estar es nervioso y si lo estaba, en la mas absoluta oscuridad, verían una gran marca roja.

– Operador, estamos en las coordenadas correctas para el salto. Debería de equiparse las Archialas para el salto, podría delatar su posición pero es la única manera de descender. – Era inteligente pero no tenía muchas luces, bajar con Archialas implicaría, ruidos de motor, los cuales podrían ser detectados y detección por infrarojo, verían un punto rojo moviendose en el cielo.

– Ordis te aprecio mucho, pero eres un poco idiota, tú "podría delatar su posición" es un, te van a detectar pero como yo solo tengo que dirigir la nave cuando estés en problemas, no me importa. Voy a ir al almacén y te voy a enseñar como desciende un auténtico tenno. – Mi idea era la mas chapucera que puede existir pero no me podían detectar de esa manera por lo que era perfecta. La única fisura de mi plan maestro, era que, bueno, digamos que literalmente podría morir en el descenso, pero qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo.

Es raro decirlo pero, cuando tengo una idea tan de repente e ignoro su propuesta, ocurren dos cosas. Una es que parece que me mira con mala cara, y es gracioso porque no tiene cara, pero lo que si parece es que tengo sus ojos en mi nuca y eso en parte si es cierto porque monitoriza la nave constantemente. La otra cosa que ocurre es que cuando vuelvo parece que hecha humo, no literalmente, pero si parece que desde que deja de verme hasta que vuelvo ha intentado adivinar todas las posibles respuestas, que han podido rondar mi cabeza, solo por mera curiosidad, y porque no le cuesta nada, al fin y al cabo es un procesador vivo.

Lo que no se esperaría es que toda idea que haya en mi cabeza roza tanto el absurdo que no podría adivinarlo, bueno, tarde o temprano lo haría, es muy rápido.

– Mira, ¿es una gran idea verdad? – Le pregunto mientras sostengo una plancha metálica ligeramente curvada.

– Operador, no fui creado para faltar el respeto a mi dueño pero, su idea ofendería a los grandes inventaron que hicieron la actualidad lo que es. – En parte tenía razón la idea roza lo absurda, sin embargo también se equivocaba.

– Oye, gracias a esos "grandes inventores" ahora existen dos bandos en todo el sistema solar que no paran de pelear entre ellos para ver quien la tiene mas grande y nos a creado a nosotros para "reestablecer" el orden, el cuál no podemos restaurar porque somos uno contra un ejército, rectifico dos puñeteros ejércitos. – Me falta el aire cuando termino de decir la explicación, en parte por el pequeño enfado que me provocó su respuesta.

– Lo siento Operador no quería ofenderle, puedo comprender que es difícil luchar e intentar alcanzar una meta que es improbable obtener. – A veces el desgraciado sabe tranquilizar, a pesar de ser una máquina que intenta ser humano.

– No te preocupes, tus respuestas son siempre las adecuados, es solo que… Tss, y pensar que "el destino" del sistema solar está en las manos de unos raritos metidos en un traje con problemas en sus vidas. Parece de película. – Aunque mi problema en mi vida era básicamente ser lo que soy, pero que le vamos a hacer.

– Por cierto te he dicho que me dejes de llamar operador, eso se lo dices a los que serviste antes o a los que no te importe, hemos vivido demasiado jutos… llámame por mi nombre, que para eso lo tengo.

– Como quiera… (recalculando). – Le cuesta adaptarse a nuevas situaciones a pesar de ser una máquina, o al menos su mayor parte. – Nicky, debe saltar… ¡YA! – Ese pistoletazo de salido se pudo oír por toda la nave, pero tenía razón debía saltar ya, el tiempo es prisma.

Tomo el casco y lo equipo en su posición, instantes después me posiciono en la puerta de extracción, ésta con un fuerte sonido de aire presurizado rota ciento ochenta grados y me expone al frío panorama del polo de Marte, que desde hace mucho es mas frio pues, antes no tenía atmósfera pero generaron una muchos años atrás, y ahora en los polos hay unas tormentas de nieve horribles.

El lado bueno de mi pésima idea es que la gravedad de éste planeta es menor al de la Tierra por lo que su tirón gravitatorio era mas débil, lo que suponía que caía mas lento y que literalmente haría mas fácil surfear por los picos nevados.

El aire era frío, o al menos eran los parámetros que me proporcionaba el traje, me proporcionaba información del exterior, tanto del ambiente como del enemigo. Tenía que saltar de inmediato, así que solté los mangos e hice que la gravedad hiciera el resto. Me dejé caer.

Durante unos segundos cierro los ojos y dejo que esa sensación de caída libre me embulla por completo, pero no debo dejar de prestar atención, tengo que acercarme cuidadosamente a la ladera de una de las montañas y dejar que la fricción me frene poco a poco, el inconveniente es que tengo que hacerlo sin romperme las piernas en el proceso.

Abro los ojos y ahí está la ladera, debo ser cauteloso, debo dirigirme hacia ella cuidadosamente, ir demasiado rápido haría que el impacto no me sentara bien. Estoy rozando la ladera, casi se podría decir que siento la nieve. Contacto… No hay vuelta atrás, si sale bien, será un logro, si sale mal, bueno… preferiría no pensar en eso mientras caigo casi a cien kilómetros hora.

– ¡Joder, joder, joder! – Sí, descender por una montaña a cien kilómetros hora, no da para pensar muchas muchas palabras. Lo bueno es que no es como la Tierra en el pasado que tengo entendido que se hacía esto como deporte, obviamente no hasta este extremo, pero si un humano hace mil años pudo hacer esto, yo debo poder, además aquí no hay árboles, así que no puedo impactar con nada.

– Operador… Nicky… Siento molestarle, pero hay un ligero problema y tengo emociones contradictorias sobre la noticia. – Siempre escoge los mejores momentos para dar noticias importantes.

– ¡Yo creo que no puede haber nada peor que esto ahora mismo… Como algo va a ser peor! – Es complicado que vaya a peor, pero tendré que escucharle, no soy adivino.

– Verá, normalmente cuando un humano está en peligro sus pulsaciones aumentan, segrega adrenalina y dependiendo del sujeto su concentración… – Cada vez que pasa algo, empieza a hablar para que no parezca una horrible noticia.

– ¡Al grano conciencia con procesador! – La verdad, no era una situación para desviar la conversación.

– Nicky, mire detrás, queda constancia que le advertí. – Sin palabras, sin habla, toneladas de nieve me perseguían, peor que un ejercito, esto no se para con un par de armas…

Mi velocidad decrecía poco a poco por la fricción y, parecía que la velocidad de la avalancha, al contrario, aumentaba, me alcanzaba, esto no es para nada bueno… Pero había algo de luz en la oscuridad, la avalancha junto a mí se dirigían hacia en hangar 21, me desvía de mi camino pero tengo una idea.

Había en pensado en la manera en la que descendería, pero no pensé en cómo iba a tocar suelo llano, puesto que están los hangares, y una plancha de metal ha esa velocidad, probablemente el golpe se escucharía desde el interior. Pero ahora que toneladas de nieve y hielo van a hacer mucho mas ruido al golpear, será como una esponja cayendo al suelo en medio de un fuego cruzado.

Quedaban unos pocos segundos para el "aterrizaje" y obviamente los problemas siempre vienen acompañados, supuse que mi velocidad decaería y así es, pero demasiado poco, aún iba demasiado rápido, así que tendría que saltar en cuanto golpease la superficie metálica del hangar.

– Ahora es el momento… ¡Aho… ! – Un pequeño desnivel, justo en el momento que iba a saltar, salgo disparado unos metros, los suficientes para que vuele por encima del hangar y, posteriormente, caiga por la grieta mas profunda y oscura que hubiera visto. Claramente no era mi día… de morir.

El salto provocó que estuviera mirando hacia el cielo, de espaldas al suelo, intento girar mi torso junto a uno de mis brazos para apuntar hacia el suelo. Cuando estoy en el ángulo perfecto, escucho la cuerda metálica desenrollarse de su bobina en mi muñeca y pasado el segundo más largo de mi vida… Clack. El maravillosos sonido de una punta metálica perforando la superficie del hangar y clavándose en ésta como una flecha en su diana. Ahora toca la parte mala, el hecho de ir a esta velocidad y ahora pararme en seco no me va a sentar bien, a no ser que agarre el cable y…

– ¡DIOS! – Parecía que se me iba descolgar el brazo e iba a continuar volando.

– Nicky su frecuencia cardíaca a aumentado, es posible que haya sufrido algún… – El hecho de no tener un cuerpo físico hace que no entienda cuando exteriorizo el dolor.

– Ordis, por el amor de… No me informes de una situación que estoy viviendo literalmente en mis carnes, dime… sobre las alarmas, o algo, no puedo pensar. – Realmente no me había pasado nada, simplemente dolía un horror.

– No han saltado las alarmas, sin embargo, he descifrado uno de sus mensajes, que dice que van a enviar un equipo para verificar si hay daños en la estructura. Así que debería salir rápido de ahí. Aunque hay otra buena noticia, el hangar acababa de ser completamente descargado, es decir, no hay naves, ni ningún tipo de equipo de mantenimiento ni transporte. – Bueno, mas o menos eran buenas noticias, pero que el hangar esté vacío no me proporciona ningún tipo de confianza, sigue habiendo cámaras y alguien que observa a través de ellas.

– Ordis… ¿puedes anular el sistema de vigilancia? Pero solo bloqueando la imagen.

El equipo de investigación estaba en camino debía esperar a Ordis para que las cámaras estuvieran anuladas y poder pasear tranquilamente por el hangar. Con el gancho del otro brazo lo aseguro en el bordillo de la boca del hangar y desciendo cuidadosamente. La cuerda metálica no era excesivamente larga, unos quince metros y la boca del hangar es de unos ochenta metros, lo que hacía que mi descenso fuera corto, porque debía volver a caer. La verdad, estaba cansado de la gravedad, pero siempre está presente.

Cuando llego a la máxima longitud del cable, comienza a balancearme. Las naves no siempre descargan su mercancía desde su parte posterior, algunas son al contrario, esto provocó que tuvieran que crean unas superficies móviles colgando del techo para poder descargar ese tipo de naves. Hay una de esas justo en frente de mí, el inconveniente es que no llego estando estático, por lo que tengo que acercarme.

Una vez me acerque soltare el otro garfio y desanclaré el primero, descenderé de nuevo y ya estaré en el hangar y comenzará la cacería. Suena genial, pero aún así tengo que caer treinta metros, que por cierto, dentro del hangar, básicamente dentro de unas instalaciones, la gravedad se reajusta y vuelve a ser la misma que en La Tierra.

Mientras anclo el gancho a la plataforma y comienza mi segundo descenso, previamente habiendo desanclado el primero, converso un poco con Ordis, no puedo dejar que nuestra relación se oxide.

– Y bueno Ordis, que tal el día, ¿has conocido a alguien interesante?. Ah, y por cierto dame algún dato más sobre la situación. – Sabía que la respuesta a la primera pregunta, estaba clarísima, pero me insterasaba por él y por sus sentimientos, claro está.

– Nicky lleva preguntándome lo mismo cada vez que está aburrido en mitad de una misión, ya sabe mi respuesta y lo que opino sobre ese tipo de preguntas. Además traigo buenas noticias… – Ahora comenzaba mi caída.

– Un momento Ordis, tengo que caer desde una altura considerable, necesito algo de… concentración. – Ciertamente en ese momento muchos pensamientos rondaban mi mente y se resumían, cito textualmente, "se viene hostia"

Una vez desancle el gancho no voy a tener vuelta atrás, así que necesito… tiempo.

– Ya ha esperado suficiente. – No creo… que lo haya hecho…

– Ordis… ¿qué has…? – Me ha desanclado, a parte de monitorizar el traje en sí y mis constantes, puede controlar el traje, nunca lo hace, pero vaya momento.

– ¡Por Lotus, que has hecho! – Caigo, pero por esta sorpresa no debo desconcentrarme y tengo que caer bien.

Siento la gravedad terrestre en todo su esplendor tirando de mi, haciéndome caer, solo tengo poco mas de tres segundos para aterrizar y caer de forma correcta, así que estiro piernas y brazos y me dejo llevar hasta tocar suelo, estando ya en el suelo, solo tengo flexionar las piernas al caer y el traje me ayudará a parar el golpe.

– Tachaaaan. – A duras penas puedo mantener las piernas rectas después de aterrizar, pero con el último aliento, que tras aterrizar se vaciaron mis pulmones, me coloco en posición de Y, típica en deportes muy antiguos.

– Excelente aterrizaje Nicky. – Obviamente no se había dado cuenta que en realidad estaba muy enfadado con él. Es como pedirle peras al olmo.

– Ordis sabes que aún no he olvidado que me has desanclado, sin decirme nada antes. Es mas, no voy a escuchar tu típica excusa de que era por mi bien, o por el bien de la misión, simplemente informa de la situación y cuando vuelva me encargaré de herir tu cuerpo no físico. – No era una amenaza real, estaba claro, literalmente no puedo tocarle pero una parte de él parece creer que todavía tiene un cuerpo material.

– Debe darse prisa si quiere alcanzar al V.I.P, está mas lejos de los estimado por lo que deberá acelerar el ritmo. – Mala noticia tras mala noticia, dudo que pudiera empeorar la situación.

El tiempo no estaba a mi favor, tampoco el Corpus, eso estaba claro. Me aproximo hacia los grandes portones de los hangares, los cuales tienen una curiosa forma de abrirse, para empezar tiene forma de semicírculo, lo cual no es lo mas extraño, las escotillas se habrían en tres sentidos distintos, una hacia los lados y otra hacia arriba, la cual hacia de candado para sus anteriores.


End file.
